Dear Friend
by Uki the Great
Summary: Cincin itu dipersiapkan untuk melamar seorang wanita. Memang dari segi umur tidak ada masalah baginya. Tapi yang menjadi masalah, Sai tidak memiliki seorang kekasih. "Umurnya tahun ini tiga puluh satu, kan?" AU, Irridescence * I don't know what I've to type for this summary! Arrrghh!*


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto. Google Map punya Google. Ini hanya fanfiksi yang dikerjakan dengan tujuan bersenang-senang, tidak ada keuntungan yang pengarang dapatkan.

**Warning:** AU, OOC , typho yg mungkin lolos, awas bete!

**Dear Friend**

by

Uki The Great

**…**

_~24 Desember 1998~_

"Kita putus saja ya, Sai-_kun_," pacarnya berkata.

"Kenapa kita harus putus?" tanyanya.

"Ka-Karena aku tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang Sai-_kun_. Selama ini aku tidak pernah diperlakukan layaknya pacar! Sai-_kun_ memperlakukanku seperti teman biasa!"

"Aku meneleponmu setiap hari kok."

"Ugh! Itu karena aku yang meminta! Kalau tidak kuminta, pasti Sai-_kun _tidak akan menelepon, kan!"

"Kalau tidak ada bahan pembicaraan, kenapa juga mesti menelepon?" Pemuda itu membela dirinya.

"Pokoknya harus! Selama tiga bulan berpacaran, Sai-_kun_ tidak pernah menciumku! Pegangan tangan saja tidak ada kalau bukan aku duluan yang maju! Kita ini pacaran tidak sih?!" Gadis itu meradang.

"Pacaran. Kan kau yang memintanya," jawabnya polos. Pemuda di depannya ini seperti alat uji kesabaran.

"Kalau begitu kenapa?! Aku iri dengan teman-temanku! Pacar mereka sangat baik dan romantis! Apa aku ini tidak manis?! Apa aku tidak pernah bersikap baik?! Kenapa Sai -_kun_ bersikap biasa-biasa saja?!"

"Ya karena aku bukan mereka," jawabnya enteng.

"..." Sang pacar memandangnya geram.

"Kau tahu setiap orang punya kepribadian dan pola pikir yang tidak sama? Sepertinya aku termasuk—"

"ARRRGHHH! CUKUP! AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENGERTI SAI-_KUN_! HUBUNGAN KITA SELESAI! SELAMAT TINGGAL!"

Gadis itu pergi dengan marah dan kesal, tidak air mata atau isak tangis layaknya sepasang kekasih yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Toko-toko tampak cantik dengan lampu-lampu hias yang berkerlap-kerlip. Sepanjang jalan terlihat pasangan kekasih yang bergandengan tangan atau memakai satu syal untuk berdua. Mereka tampak gembira.

Salju mulai turun.

Sai hanya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. Kepulan napasnya tampak tebal. Dia sudah menunggu sang sang pacar—sekarang mantan pacar nya itu di depan stasiun selama satu jam, di tengah cuaca musim dingin. Menunggu gadis itu seperti layaknya kekasih pada umumnya untuk kencan di malam Natal. Sayangnya, bukannya kencan Sai malah dicampakkan di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang kencan. Padahal ia sudah membeli dua lembar tiket konser.

"PUTUS?! KAU MEMUTUSKAN AKU?! HEH! HARUSNYA AKU YANG MEMUTUSKANMU SIALAN! TUKANG BOHONG! TIDAK SETIA! KEMBALIKAN UANGKU! APA?! OKE! SIAPA TAKUT! AWAS SAJA KALAU KAU DATANG MEMOHON-MOHON PADAKU! CIH!"

Sai menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang baru saja memutuskan sambungan telepon sekaligus memutuskan pacarnya. Wajah marah itu beberapa detik kemudian berubah sedih, air mata mulai menggenang dan siap tumpah. Buru-buru gadis tersebut mencari saputangan, lalu menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada yang melihatnya.

"... Maaf, tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraanmu," kata Sai.

"... E-Eh? Ah! Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah berbicara dengan suara keras di tempat umum. Maaf ya, aku sudah mengganggumu!"

"Ah tidak, wajar karena kau sedang emosi."

"Maaf, tadi aku juga menguping pembicaraanmu dengan pacar –eh mantan pacarmu!" Gadis itu meminta maaf.

"Tidak perlu, sudah biasa kok," jawab Sai.

"..."

"..."

"... Ng... Sepertinya kita sama-sama baru saja dicampakkan ya?" komentar gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu. Syal yang dikenakannya melambai-lambai oleh tiupan angin, begitu juga dengan serpihan salju dan daun-daun kering yang kini menari-nari bebas. Udara semakin dingin.

"... Ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~12 November 2013~_

Sai melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin lalu memasang dasinya. Padahal bukan kemarin yang lalu ia mulai memakai dasi, tapi tetap saja Sai melakukan kesalahan dan harus mengulanginya lagi. Waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam weker yang ada di atas lemari, membuat Sai harus bergegas. Pria itu meraih jam tangan di atas meja lalu memasangnya, dan memasukkan ponsel dan buku catatan ke dalam saku jas. Pistol dan lencananya telah sedia di balik jas. Kembali ia melihat jam, kali ini jam tangannya.

Dengan terburu-buru Sai memakai mantel abu-abunya lalu memakai kaos kaki. Sebelum sepatunya terpasang, dirinya mengingat suatu benda. Sekali lagi ia menghampiri meja yang ada di tengah-tengah apartemen dengan luas enam _tatami _yang disewanya. Sebuah kotak mungil yang terlihat manis yang kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantel. Kembali lagi Sai berkutat dengan tali-tali sepatu.

Pria itu kemudian keluar dan mengunci pintu. Tidak ada acara membaca koran dengan santai, Sai hanya mendengar berita dari suara televisi milik tetangganya selagi ia mencuci muka dan mengganti bajunya tadi. Sarapan dan membaca koran lalu bersantai-santai sudah lama tidak dirasakan. _Golden Week_ yang lalu saja pekerjaannya menumpuk, begitu pula saat tetangga-tetangganya menikmati libur musim panas. Ahh, terkadang Sai iri dengan mereka, tapi pria berambut hitam itu bangga dengan pekerjaannya. Lagi ia terpaksa sarapan pagi di kedai _udon_ stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

**…**

"BERHENTI!"

"Hiiiii..."

"KUBILANG BERHENTI _DATTEBAYO_!"

Naruto hampir terjatuh tapi terus berlari kencang. Pasangan kerja Sai itu berlari mengejar salah satu orang terdekat salah satu buronan yang mencoba menghindari kejaran si rambut pirang. Mereka berlari di antara wisatawan-wisatawan yang berkunjung ke Asakusa, dan memasuki celah-celah sempit di antara daerah pertokoan lama. Cepat sekali larinya, pria paruh baya itu pasti tahu sesuatu, kalau tidak kenapa dia harus berlari ketakutan saat Naruto dan Sai hendak bertanya padanya? Dan untungnya Naruto adalah pelari andalan klub atletik saat masih sekolah dan mahasiswa.

"Sudah kautangkap dia? Aku juga sudah selesai meminta keterangan pada pemilik toko di sebelahnya. Ya, bawa saja dia ke kantor. Mobil? Aku tidak membawa mobil, minta bantuan petugas lalulintas atau petugas patroli saja. Ya, aku masih akan berkeliling, si kakek memberi informasi yang menarik. Sampai bertemu di kantor." Sai memasukkan ponsel ke saku mantelnya, lalu tangannya menyentuh sebuah benda keras yang nyaris tertinggal tadi pagi. Anggota dari divisi satu tersebut mengeluarkannya. Sebuah kotak perhiasan.

Pria yang nyaris selalu berwajah datar itu membuka kotak dan memandangi cincin yang ada di dalamnya. Biarpun desainnya sederhana, batunya kecil sekali, dan telah diberi potongan harga, tapi tetap saja cincin itu membuat Sai merogoh kantungnya agak dalam. Cincin itu dipersiapkan untuk melamar seorang wanita. Umurnya menginjak angka tiga puluh dua tahun ini, usia yang dirasa sangat matang.

Memang dari segi umur tidak ada masalah baginya. Tapi yang menjadi masalah, Sai tidak memiliki seorang kekasih. Wanita yang ingin dilamarnya adalah teman dekatnya yang telah ia kenal selama lima belas tahun, Sakura Haruno.

'Umurnya tahun ini tiga puluh satu, kan? Sudah—'

Lamunan Sai buyar oleh raibnya cincin beserta kotaknya itu dari hadapannya. Copet. Cerdik sekali memanfaatkan keadaan sekitar _kaminarimon _sedang yang ramai dikunjungi. Mendadak gerombolan awan hitam datang menggelayut di langit.

Jika Naruto mantan pelari andalan klub atletik yang berhasil sampai ke _interhigh _maka Sai adalah _Google Map_ berjalan. Bermain kucing-kucingan menyusuri gang-gang dan jalan-jalan tikus, bukan perkara sulit bagi Sai. Satu gerakan cepat yang tak lazim tertangkap oleh mata awasnya. Detektif dari Kepolisian Asakusa tersebut berhenti mengejar pencopet yang berada beberapa meter di depannya, dan berbelok mengejar si rekan pencopet yang membawa kabur hasil copetan. Ketika pemuda dengan jaket biru tua itu menghilang dengan melompati tembok di daerah pertokoan lama, Sai mengambil jalan pintas.

"Hahh... Hahhh... Hhaahhh... Cuma cincin jelek begini saja, tapi mengejarnya seperti setan. Paling juga imitasi! Huh!" keluh rekan pencopet itu. Kakinya lemas dan kepayahan bernapas.

"'Cincin jelek' katamu, hm? Bisa diulang?" kata Sai sambil tersenyum kalem. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehabisan napas. Pemuda di depannya tersebut pucat kala pria itu tersenyum sambil membuat bunyi dari kepalan kedua tangannya.

**…**

Ruang divisi satu tidak pernah tenang. Usai memberi laporan pada atasannya, Sai kembali ke mejanya dan membereskan arsip. Satu pelaku yang ia dan Naruto kejar telah ditangkap, masih ada empat orang lagi yang identitasnya telah diketahui. Pria itu menghela nafas dan mulai iseng dengan selembar kertas kosong yang biasa digunakan untuk menggambar ciri-ciri tersangka.

'Selanjutnya bagaimana?' pikirnya. Sekelebat bayangan yang seperti potongan drama melintas di kepalanya.

_Di jembatan Shirahigebashi_,_ Sakura dan Sai memandangi aliran sungai Sumida. Angin meniup pelan rambut Sakura. Wanita itu mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi yang tidak biasanya ia pakai. Sore ini ia terlihat anggun. Sai melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dan mengambil kotak mungil dari saku jas. Pria itu membukanya di depan Sakura lalu berlutut._

_"Memang tidak seberapa, tapi maukah kau menikah denganku, Sakura?"_

_Sakura memandangi Sai, tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia lalu mengambil kotak dan cincinya dari tangan Sai dan melemparnya jauh-jauh ke dalam sungai. Bunyi percikan air yang merdu._

_"..."_

_"..."_

'Hm, bisa jadi bakal begitu,' Sai mengernyitkan dahinya karena merasa ada yang aneh, '... Tunggu! Kenapa kulamar dia di atas Shirahigebashi?! Apa tidak ada tempat lain?'

_Di dalam ruangan nomor empat, hanya ada mereka berdua. Sai menyorot wajah Sakura dengan lampu duduk. Tangan wanita itu diborgol dan disangkutkan dengan kursi yang didudukinya._

_"Kau kenal benda ini kan?" Sai memperlihatkan sebungkus plastik bening yang diberi nomor BB-1098, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak. Ia mengeluarkannya dan membuka kotak itu._

_"..."_

_"Ayo cap jari di sini dan kita menikah!" Sai menunjuk formulir pendaftaran pernikahan di depan sakura._

_"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau memberi cap apapun sebelum aku bertemu dengan pengacaraku! Aku berhak didampingi oleh pengacara! Aku punya hak sebagai warga negara!"_

_"Jangan banyak bicara! Beri cap jarimu cepat!"_

'Kenapa malah di ruang interogasi? Memangnya Sakura terlibat perkara apa?' Sai lagi-lagi berfantasi, 'Apa sebaiknya aku memesan tempat? Restauran hotel bintang lima untuk makan malam yang romantis misalnya?'

_"Apa kau bersedia?" Dentingan piano mengiringi makam malam mereka. _

_"Sai..."_

_"Sakura, kumohon menikahlah denganku." Sai menggenggam dan mencium punggung tangan Sakura._

_"... Ya! Aku bersedia!"_

_"Sungguh?"_

_"Kita pesan tempat resepsi di Karuizawa, undangannya seribu orang! Aku mau cincin dengan permata merah jambu yang dibeli di Tiffa's! Wuah, aku harus pesan gaun pengantin di butik terkenal! Buat kendaraannya, Mercy juga boleh! Kita harus beli rumah!" Sakura sangat antusias._

_"S-Sakura?" Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Sai._

_"Oh iya! Sai, bulan madunya ke Yunani ya! Eh, Monaco juga bagus!"_

_"Tunggu-"_

_"Pernikahan ala putri dalam cerita dongeng itu manis sekali! Sai kau mau mengabulkannya kan? Yaa? Yaaa?"_

'Uang dari mana?' keluhnya, '... Haaahhh itu juga tidak mungkin. Sakura tidak seperti itu! Soalnya Sakura itu-'

"_Kau mau menikah denganku?! Jangan mimpi! Terlalu cepat seratus tahun! SHANNAROOO!" Sakura mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya dan membuat pria itu terpental jauh dan menjadi bintang yang bersinar di ujung horison nun jauh di sana._

'... Brutal...'

Sai melipat kedua tangannya dan mengangguk, seolah menyetujui pemikirannya sendiri. Lebih dari sepuluh tahun mengenal Sakura, ia tahu benar wanita itu luar dan dalam. Huh, mungkin dibandingkan dengan pacar terakhirnya –yang hampir menikahi temannya itu–, Sai lebih tahu mengenai kebiasaan-kebiasaan Sakura, yang lebih banyak buruknya daripada baiknya. Pria itu telah banyak mendengar cerita teman-temannya yang telah lebih dulu melamar wanita dan itu cukup untuk memberikan gambaran di lapangan kelak. Lalu melamar temanmu sebagai pendamping hidup, bukan pacarmu?

"... Sepertinya bakal susah," gumamnya.

"Apanya yang bakal susah? Kasus 'Pembunuhan Rambut Cokelat'?" tanya Kiba. Rekannya itu berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Bukan, tapi bakal susah mencarikanmu jodoh," jawab Sai, enteng.

"O-Oi! Kenapa memangnya kalau aku betah menjomblo? Ada yang salah? Kau juga jomblo!" Kiba sewot.

"Hahahahaha..." Sai tertawa kecil. Chouji di meja seberang ikut tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa, Chouji!" bentak Kiba, "Sudahlah jangan mengusiliku terus! Shikamaru memintamu datang ke ruang interogasi nomor tiga untuk membuat sketsa wajah!"

"Oke-" Sai hendak berdiri.

"Oh? Apa itu? Sketsa pelaku? Seram sekali!" komentar Kiba sambil menunjuk sketsa wajah di yang tadi dikerjakan oleh rekannya itu. Rupanya selagi ia berpikir, Sai membuat sketsa wajah marah Sakura.

**…**

"Ada apa tiba-tiba mengajakku makan malam di sini?" tanya Sakura sambil memasukkan potongan daging ayam ke mulutnya.

"Makan saja, aku yang traktir." Sai juga memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Hooo... Jangan-jangan kau mau minta dikenalkan dengan salah satu rekan kerjaku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Huft! Sudahlah aku tidak perlu!"

"Oh! Kau baru saja dapat pacar?! Atau kau baru saja dijodohkan?! Selamat ya!" Sakura menyeringai senang.

"..." Sai meneguk teh _oolong_nya.

"Ayo mengaku saja, Pak Polisi! Nanti kutraktir makan _oden_ deh!"

"... Aku mau melamar seseorang," akunya.

"Siapa? Aku baru tahu! Apa polwan cantik yang waktu itu kauceritakan padaku?" Sakura mendadak sangat antusias.

"Bukan."

"Perawat manis dari unit gawat darurat yang waktu itu merawatmu?" Sakura menyelidiki teman baiknya itu.

"Bukan dia."

"_Teller _bank yang waktu itu kau selamatkan?"

"Tidak."

"_Office lady _yang kautemui saat _goukon_?"

"Dia juga bukan."

"Bukan seseorang yang kukenal ya?"

"Tidak, kau mengenalnya kok," jawab Sai.

"Hah? Serius? Siapa?"

"Menurutmu siapa?" Sai balik bertanya.

"Kasih petunjuk dong!" pinta Sakura.

"Orangnya baik hati tapi keras kepala. Dia tekun tapi kasar, perhatian tapi galak. Lalu di depan orang yang disukai, dia suka menjaga _image._"

"..." Sakura mulai berpikir berdasarkan petunjuk yang diberikan Sai.

"..." Sai memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura yang kebingungan.

"AH! Aku menyerah! Katakan saja siapa dia!" Sakura mengangkat tangan, tanda menyerah. Wanita itu lalu memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau."

"Hah? Jangan bercanda!" Sakura hampir saja tersedak, mengira temannya itu sedang mengusilinya.

"Wanita yang mau kulamar itu kau, Sakura. Kita sudah kenal lama, umurmu juga sudah bukan dua puluhan lagi. Apa tidak bosan sendirian?" Kata-kata itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya, padahal sebelumnya Sai sudah merangkai kata-kata yang menurut pria itu tepat.

"..." Sakura terpaku.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_Rrrr... Rrrr..._

"Se-Sebentar Sai!" Sakura mengambil ponsel dari tas.

"Ya? Bicaralah yang tenang, Konohamaru! Apa?! Memotong urat nadinya?! Ya! Ya! Aku segera ke sana!"

"..."

"Maaf Sai, murid kelasku ada yang mencoba bunuh diri. Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Sakura bergegas mengambil tas.

"Perlu kutemani?" tawar Sai.

"Tidak usah! Kauhabiskan makananmu saja, punyaku juga boleh! –Ah! Kau yang traktirkan? Aku duluan ya!" Sakura meninggalkan kedai dengan terburu-buru.

"..."

Sai hanya bisa memandangi bangku kosong yang tadi diduduki Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan benda yang tadinya ingin diberikan, lalu kembali dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sai meneguk teh dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

**…**

~15 November 2013~

"..."

Sai selesai membaca pesan singkat yang diterimanya. Pria itu berbalik dan meninggalkan stasiun kereta bawah tanah, padahal kereta yang akan membawanya pulang akan tiba beberapa menit lagi. Angin malam yang dingin membuat hidungnya sedikit terasa gatal. Detektif yang baru saja menerima kasus baru tersebut berjalan cepat ke sebuah kedai _ramen_ yang tidak jauh letaknya dari stasiun.

"Sai, di sini!" seru Sakura saat melihat temannya di pintu masuk kedai. Sai menghampiri _counter_.

"Ayo duduk! Aku sudah pesankan untukmu juga! Kali ini aku yang traktir!" Sakura menunjuk tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai seraya membuka mantel dan meletakkannya di sandaran kursi sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil tempat di samping Sakura.

"Silakan, ini pesanannya!" Pelayan menyajikan dua mangkuk _ramen_ dan dua gelas _ocha_. Ia juga membawakan serbuk cabai yang kemudian diletakkan di depan mereka.

"Mari makan!" Sakura tidak menjawab tapi malah lebih dulu menyerbu makanannya.

"..." Sai melirik wanita di sampingnya itu sebentar, lalu menyantap makan malamnya. Uap panas dari panci yang digunakan merebus mie membuat tempat mereka duduk sedikit gerah.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sai?" Sakura memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Soal yang kemarin itu, kau serius?" tanya Sakura. Ia menambahkan bubuk cabai di mangkuknya

"Serius," jawab Sai.

"Jangan main-main denganku lho!" ancam Sakura.

"Siapa yang main-main denganmu?"

Sai mengeluarkan kotak mungil yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu selalu dibawanya. Ia membukanya dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh dan membawa kotak itu ke hadapannya.

"... Kenapa?"

"Kita sudah berteman dan saling kenal lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Kita sama-sama sudah tahu sifat kita satu sama lain. Aku sudah tahu semua kebiasaanmu, termasuk kebiasaan-kebiasaan jelekmu. Kita tahu siapa saja teman-teman satu sama lain, kau tahu lingkungan dan bagaimana pekerjaanku dan aku pun begitu. Kita juga sudah tahu masing-masing keluarga, mereka juga sudah tahu kedekatan kita," jawab Sai.

"..." Sakura mendengarkan temannya tersebut.

"Kau tahu siapa saja yang pernah menjadi pacarku dan bagaimana riwayat percintaanku, aku juga begitu. Coba kaubayangkan, selama ini kita sudah saling terbuka satu sama lain lebih daripada orang yang berpacaran," tambahnya lagi.

"..." Sakura tidak membantah perkataan Sai. Semua pernyataan itu benar. Dia tersenyum simpul mendengar semuanya.

"Bahkan kau tahu di mana letak kusembunyikan celenganku."

"Ufht—" Sakura menahan tawanya.

Sebelum Sakura benar-benar tertawa, Sai menambahkan lagi. "Yah, kau juga tahu semua kebiasaan jelekku. Jadi kupikir, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan hubungan pertemanan ini sampai kita tua dan mati?"

"Teman hidup yang sangat tahu dan mengerti dirimu itu lebih baik daripada pacar yang suatu saat akan mencampakkanmu bukan? Apa kau mau mengganti namamu, menemaniku sampai aku peyot sakit-sakitan dan mati?"

"Hei! Belum tentu kau akan hidup untuk waktu yang lama!" komentar Sakura.

"Yah, kau benar," Sai meminum _ocha_nya lalu menambahkan, "bisa saja aku tewas ketika kejar-kejaran dengan tersangka atau dibunuh oleh orang yang dulu kujebloskan ke dalam penjara."

"Huh, itu kau tahu! Fuuhh... Kalau aku menikah denganmu, apa untungnya buatku?" tanya Sakura. Ia meneguk minumannya.

"Gaji kecil, waktu libur yang tidak menentu, tidak ada acara jalan-jalan ke tempat wisata mahal, tidak ada gaun pengantin buatan desainer ternama, tidak ada cincin dengan batu permata yang besar dan juga apartemen mewah."

"Itu sih tidak ada untungnya!"

"Kau mau aku menjual narkoba dari gudang penyimpanan barang bukti?" canda Sai.

"Kuhajar kalau kau berani melakukannya!"

"..." Sai tersenyum tipis, matanya menatap ke depan memperhatikan daftar menu.

Sakura mengambil cincin itu dan memasangkannya sendiri di jari manis tangan kirinya. Pas. Sai benar-benar tahu ukuran jari tangan wanita itu.

"Hei Sai! Coba lihat! Cincin ini bagus sekali di jariku ya!" Sakura menoleh dan memperlihatkan jari tangannya pada Sai.

"Tentu saja." Sai menoleh dan berkomentar singkat. Sakura mengulum senyum.

Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka. Baik Sai dan Sakura sama-sama mengernyitkan dahi saat menyadari kuah _ramen_nya telah menjadi dingin, mienya pun mengembang. Pria dan wanita itu meletakkan sendok dan sumpit.

"Mienya jadi dingin," kata Sai.

"Iya."

"Mau pesan lagi?"

"Menurutmu?" Dua-duanya tersenyum.

"PAK! KAMI PESAN SATU PORSI LAGI!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

**Selesai.**

**…**

Maap jika uki malah nambah2in fic gaje ... Diketik sambil denger "What Will I Do? - Long Vacation OST" dari Cagnet, uki suka lagu ini, doramanya juga. Sambil cengar-cengir, uki mencoba bawa feel lagu itu... heheheheheehe... **RnR?**


End file.
